


i found you.

by kyoloren



Series: Sharklo and TentaRey [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Basically a tame little Disney story about mermaids and finding soulmates, F/M, Happy Ending, Human Ben Solo, Hurt/Comfort, MerMay, Mermaids, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sharklo, Tentacle!Rey, based on mermaid art!, merman!kylo, soft monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoloren/pseuds/kyoloren
Summary: In which scavenger mermaid Rey finds a strange black T-shaped object inherwaters on Kef Bir and is determined to return it to its owner.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Sharklo and TentaRey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752622
Comments: 34
Kudos: 91





	1. Part One: The Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! So this is based off [this lovely art by Lilander](https://twitter.com/LilanderSw/status/1258850299852263426) on twitter. It turned out slightly less colorful as the original art, but it's still marginally cute!
> 
> I've never written mermaids before and definitely not mermaids with octopus halves so I apologize for my weird anatomy lol. Also does this fit in canon? No, no it does not but that's fine, we're just gonna go with it.
> 
> Short and sweet(ish), I hope you enjoy it!

  
(moodboard by @StallingGem on twitter)

* * *

The oceans of Kef Bir were tumultuous, and that’s why Rey loved them. She knew nothing else, of course, but still, she loved the waters here. There were few other merbeings and they rarely saw each other. Rey had always been alone, with nothing but the ocean current around her to rock her to sleep, to hold her in its frigid depths…

There was plenty to scavenge for and she spent most of her days doing just that. Huge metal monstrosities sunk deep into the waters and Rey had found many amazing and interesting things there. She brought most of them to her home, a place along the ocean floor within curved metal walls that helped protect her from most of the heavy swells.

She slept with her tentacles curled around a jut of metal, her dreams filled with adventure and wonder. She sometimes, when the tide was calm, would swim to the grassy land boarding her waters. She would push herself out of the water and sit and feel the hard ground, the scratching grass. Oftentimes when she did this, large, four-limbed beasts covered in hair would be there. They ate the grass and sniffed and snorted at her. She pet their noses and thought they were very funny looking.

Rey wondered what else was on her world, but she couldn’t go so very far from the water. If she got too dry, she started to struggle to breathe. 

She had tried. It ended with her not leaving the water for a whole year.

Today, as the waters settled, Rey pushed herself through the waters, curling her torso around the rough and dangerous metal sticking in every direction like teeth, searching for… _something_. She didn’t know what, and for the first time in a very long time, she wished she had a family, someone to share her thoughts with. 

Rey wriggled through a particularly tight squeeze and found that there was a large expanse of wide ocean in front of her. She propelled forward with her strong orange tentacles and headed up toward the surface, close enough to touch the curving wall of metal creating the clear corridor. 

Suddenly, something heavy cut through the water and hit her right on the forehead. She flinched back, eyes seeing stars, an angry fold appearing between her eyes. With a huff of bubbles, she looked down around her and spotted the odd object settling against the silt at the base of the corridor.

She walked herself down the wall to the soft sand, bending to carefully look at what had hit her. It was black and shaped oddly. She lifted it and could barely wrap her hand around it. It looked like some sort of device, similar to ones she had seen with thin metal wires within the walls of the metal that created her scavenger home. 

She peered at it in the dull light and saw that it looked like someone had made it. She couldn’t _make things_ particularly well. 

Rey turned it around and around in her hands and suddenly it lit up, extending into a long blade of light that hissed and blazed in the ocean around her. She dropped it and it got caught in a sudden fast, heavy current. The red blade disappeared as it was tugged away.

Rey huddled against the corridor wall, looking at her hands. They weren’t hurt, but she had felt startling heat from whatever that was. 

Once the current dissipated, she went after the device with a stubbornness that surprised her. It took a while, but she found it tangled in a field of seaweed. Not wanting to touch the thing again, she yanked up the seaweed around it and dragged it with her.

It had fallen to her like it had been _thrown_. But that was impossible. There weren’t beings on her world that could do that. And the long haired creatures couldn’t get this far into the ocean.

Keeping her grip on the seaweed, she shot upward with her powerful propulsion, breaking through the surface silently. She shook her head and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the misty air. She didn’t know what she was looking for, but then she saw it.

A figure, standing on the jagged end of a piece of her world. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the person who the device belonged to. And she was drawn to return it.

She had to pull herself from the water, tentacles suctioning and gripping as she climbed, the seaweed clump tied to the band she wrapped around her waist to tuck small objects into as she scavenged.

She used her webbed hands to pull herself the last bit over the edge. Her eyes fell upon a being stand there on two legs, dressed in black, wet from the ocean spray. Rey peeked over at him and then pulled the seaweed clump from her belt. 

The heavy black _thing_ clanked against the metal and the person turned toward the sound. Her eyes widened when she looked at his face. It was a _man_. 

She found herself wanting to speak but realized she didn’t know _how_ , no one had ever taught her. Instead, she clung in the side of the metal and watched as he walked closer.

“Are you…” His other words were drowned out by a huge wave crashing. The metal rumbled under Rey’s hold and two of her tentacles slithered into view to balance her. The man’s eyes widened this time and he leaned down on one knee.

Rey lifted the seaweed clump, heavier now that she out of the water, and thought about throwing it at him, but didn’t. She held it out and waited. He reached out for it, his face pinched in the type of loneliness that Rey knew very well. 

“Thank you,” he said, taking the slippery weeds from her and holding it out from him, as if unsure what to do with it.

Rey smiled. She didn’t know if she was doing it properly, as she only ever smiled to herself when she found a particularly interesting salvage.

“I probably will actually need this,” he murmured, circling his hand around the base and hitting the same button she had. She jolted back as the red blade came to life, slicing through the weeds, which fell to the metal with wet slaps.

Rey gripped the edge of the metal with her hands and her tentacles, afraid of falling and impaling herself on loose metal. “Yours,” she tried to say. It came out as… _something_ close to the real word.

He turned off the hot light and turned back to her. His eyes were dark and deep, much like her ocean. She wanted to keep him.

“I tried to get rid of it but you brought it back.” He lifted a hand and brushed his rough skin over her hand. 

Rey tried to show that she was sorry, but she didn’t have the words for it. Instead, she pushed the loosely held object closer to his chest. “Yours,” she repeated.

He clutched it in his hand and nodded. He stood, towering over her, eyes widened once more at her. She was strong and powerful in her element, but clinging to this outcropping of metal she was not that. She knew she could grab him if she really wanted to and then maybe she wouldn’t be so lonely.

He turned and started walking along the length of metal jutting out of the water.

“Stay,” she called out, her voice too small and too late.

She watched him disappear into the mists before she pulled herself fully onto the metal. It would have been slick and slippery, but she walked herself forward steadily until she found a black blob laying on the metal. She reached for it and found that while it was soaked with water, it was soft. She lifted it in her hands and realized it was the long cloak of fabric that the man had been wearing.

Whether or not he left it behind for her, Rey pulled it to her chest, closed her eyes and felt a little less alone. 


	2. Part Two: Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the human man, Rey has a taste for adventure and starts out on a new one to explore her ocean planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...I'm writing more! I'm building upon the first part and it got out of hand so expect a few more chapters of this! I upped the rating to T for a little bit of scariness and some future kissing but still this is just a tame mermaid story. 
> 
> Lightly edited by me. Sorry for any mistakes!

It was still cold and lonely in the waters of Kef Bir. Rey continued to scavenge, building her collection. The stranger’s cloak was hooked around a particularly sharp shard of metal, fluttering in the current. She sometimes would wrap herself in it and sleep, tugged in an ebb and flow as her dreams crashed and mixed together a life above and below the sea.

Now that she’d had a taste of adventure, she wanted more of it. She scavenged for days, filling a pouch with enough clams to sustain her for a few days; she was used to having little food here. There were hardly any fish, the waters much too rough to sustain much life. She also wrapped multiple pieces of long, thin metal together, ending it with a harsh curve that she could use to protect herself.

It was hard to leave. The waters were big and angry and that’s why Rey had stayed here. She could have traveled some distance by land, but the thought was scary so she stuck to the waters, swimming close to to the island land and using it to buffer and guide her. She swam close to the surface for a while, before diving deep down.

Soon, the hulking metal that made up her home dissipated, leaving her with pure water, open and unknown. She clung to the sheer cliff deep underwater, her two hands circled around the strap she used to keep her staff against her back. The water here was just as heavy and swirling as back home, but it was all new. She didn’t know what lay in the depths farther than what her eyes could see.

Tired and aching from her day’s journey, she squeezed her tentacles into secure places and drifted to sleep, keeping as alert as she could while still resting. She woke some time later. Everything looked the same.

She would have to do _something_.

Taking the plunge, she propelled herself forward, staying deep to try to resist the heaviest of currents. There may not have been metal here, but she saw great hulking pieces of rock underwater. They were dark like the water and she almost ran into the first one that came up out of the blue.

Bouncing her shoulder against it caused a scrape. She was very careful about avoiding hurting herself, and the tingling sensation was unfamiliar. She slid through the valley between the two large rocks and flinched back when something moved. She grabbed for her staff and stayed pressed against the rocks.

It was just fish.

Large fish, big and silver, almost larger than herself, but mostly flat, with beaklike mouths. There must have been thirty of them swimming together. Rey watched them in fascination. She knew she could eat fish, having caught a few stray ones near her home, but she’d never seen any so large.

Once they had passed, Rey kept her staff in her hands and moved forward, deeper into the unknown.

She never felt small in her waters. There was so much filling them, metal mountains everywhere, but here, she felt as if she was just a small piece of something much larger. She searched until she grew hungry, and found a place to keep herself steady. She cracked open the clams and ate them with a ravished hunger. She dropped the shells where she floated. She didn’t even feel bad eating most of them. 

There were plenty of fish here and she was determined to catch some.

Once satiated, she kept her staff slung over her back so she would swim faster. She had no destination, and the thought made her excited.

It wasn’t long after eating that she found herself being forced upward by a deep, low current. She couldn’t get passed it, so she allowed herself to swim up. Almost instantly, she found herself caught in a swirling tide. The water dragged her down a path she had no control over. Her world turned over and over as she struggled to find a way _out_.

With no way to control where she was going, Rey was taken by surprise as the water dashed her against some rocks. She felt pain rocket through her body, her hands scrambling to reach out, but the water moved her too fast from the rocks, only to dump her out in cold, still water a few heartbeats later.

She stayed still for some time, catching her bearings before she tensed, tentacles coiling toward her body. Now still, she could see that the current had brought her to a place that looked almost familiar. Pillars and towers of big sharp rocks were all around her. It looked like a kingdom. She settled down to the nearest crux of between two rocks.

Along with her shoulder from earlier, she had a scrape below her ribs, the cut shallow. One of her tentacles did not have such a happy fate. It was nearly severed two feet from the tip, leaking blood. Rey held onto it, feeling numb and only a little bit in pain. She could do without it, she knew that instinctively, but she didn’t think she had the strength to sever the last of it and leave her with a too-short tentacle. 

Her shoulders shook, and she was thankful that at least she still had her staff with her. Her uninjured tentacles sank into nooks and crannies, keeping her securely tethered to the rocks.

She had wanted an adventure, hadn’t she?

Rey stayed there for a while, stroking her injured tentacle, letting her mind wander. She had no idea where she was, or which way her home was. She had no idea how large the ocean was, how far she would have to swim to return.

But she had been alone her entire life. She was resourceful and she’d gotten this far. She could get herself home. It just might take a while.

There were too many towering rocks around. She should have definitely moved elsewhere, but she didn’t know where the nearest place for her to rest would be if she left. It didn’t occur to her that this may be someone _else’s_ home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh who could that **someone** be?


	3. Chapter Three: Sharklo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets Sharklo. He’s a pretty big and monstrous beastie who just wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entire Sharklo! I love him. I hope you do too.

* * *

The water was dark, so she didn’t know if she actually saw a shadow, or if there was just something innately instinctual that made her tense and grab for her staff. Her eyes weren’t made for seeing in such inky darkness, and bubbles escaped her mouth as a large, shadowy figure cut through the ocean, just far enough to be a blur in her vision.

She wondered if it was another fish, but it wasn’t. 

She _knew_ she was not alone on the planet, but she had never met another creature before the man on the wreckage a week ago, unless she counted the land-beasts. But out here, she was at the mercy of whatever being was there. 

She could make out sharp fins and then a face swarmed her vision. With a lurch, she moved backward in a rush, swinging out the sharp side of her staff to ward off whatever or whoever it was. She dragged herself along to another side of the rock, her injured tentacle curled up against her body, tucked away from the greatest harm if she had to get into a fight. With her back pressed against the black rock, weapon in hand, she watched as the other being slowly swam around from the other side.

He was quite a bit larger than her, sharp gills cut into his torso, sleek grey and blue body trailing below, ending in a sharp vertical fin. His skin was marred with scars, including his face. The familiarity of the face startled her. Or perhaps that was just what all male creatures looked like. Long faces, deep eyes…

He hovered before her and she tightened her grip on her staff. “Stay away from me,” she said, startling herself. She had never had any reason to speak, she was still unsure that she could. The words came easily.

He motioned with a web-less hand, much bigger than her own. “You’re hurt,” he said, as if she didn’t know.

“Yes. But I will still fight you.” She didn’t want to appear weak, but there was no mistaking her injury.

“I could smell the blood.”

She didn’t know what to say to that. “If this is where you live, I didn’t know. I was brought here by the currents.”

He swam a bit closer. She could see his sharpened teeth, the way his dark hair moved in the water. “I can bring you somewhere safe.”

She had an inkling that she could be getting tricked, but she didn’t know these waters. “Safe from what?”

He pointed at some of his scars, his forearms slicing through the water with sharp grey-blue secondary pectoral fins. “What do you think did this to me?” He appeared…smug, like he was proud that he’d lived through whatever attacks had left him covered in scars. “There are enormous, mean creatures in these waters. There’s a cave I can show you.”

She really had no choice. She slowly lowered her staff and nodded once. He twisted smoothly in the water and shot through the water, heading down into the darker, colder ocean. She struggled to keep up, still holding her staff and down one tentacle, and she was _tired_. She’d been swimming all day.

Finally, they made it to a large hulking pile of rocks. If she hadn’t been following him, she wouldn’t have thought there was anything there, but he swam right through a dark hollow. She followed, having to hug her staff against her to get through the small opening.

Inside, the waters were soft and quiet, the rock walls covered in sparkling gems and colorful plants. It was shallow. She could tell that there was air above, caught here in this space deep in the ocean.

It made her miss her small, safe space back in her metal ruins. “I’d never met anyone else before now,” she said, slowly sliding her staff strap over her head.

“I haven’t met many sentient creatures,” he said. It was brighter here. The glowing rocks in the walls gave light like the sun far, far away. She could see him more clearly now. He was…massive, pure muscle and sharp lines, skin a pale blue with mottled darker lines of dots running down from his neck to his caudal fin. It did not look like he could easily go on land even just to sit on the edge of an island, and she felt a little bit sad for him.

He turned quickly to her. He could move a lot sharper than she could. She was fast and nimble, but he was made to be predatory. No wonder he liked fighting. “These will help.”

She peered at the weeds in his hands. “What are those?”

He motioned toward the cut on her side, the tiniest almost invisible curl of blood floating from it. “To stop the bleeding.” His nostrils flared.

She had never hurt herself before and had no knowledge on how to take care of herself, but he obviously had. She would believe him. Without a word, she propelled to the surface and found that she was right. There was a bubble of air here, and a small half-circle of solid sand. She sat on the edge, her tentacles hanging into the water. In the air, her wounds stung. Maybe this was a bad idea, but she at least could protect herself here.

He rose out of the water silently, half of his torso exposed, keeping his gills underwater. He handed her the plants and she laid the cool, slimy leaves over the wound on her side. The stinging stopped.

“Thank you,” she said, poking at her side and then trying to look at her shoulder where she’d hurt it earlier. The shape of the wound looked almost like two hands reaching out to each other. She wondered if this was a sign. She thought maybe it was. “My name is Rey.”

He absently stroked his arms through the water. The water was clear enough that she could see his tail moving back and forth. “I’m Kylo,” he told her.

She allowed herself to give him a small nod and pressed her hand against her side. Under the water, her tentacles twisted and pulsed, happy to have a break from gripping the sharp black rocks. One of them brushed his moving hand and coiled back toward her.

Kylo dipped back under the water and she held onto the staff laid out at her side on the sand. He returned, silently breaching the surface much closer to her than before. “Can I?” He reached for her coiled, wounded tentacle. She pushed him back with her others. She found that she could move him quite easily despite his size.

“I can help.” He tried again and she felt something flutter inside of her when one of her tentacles slid through his open hand. She looked at his eyes and waited for a long time before she unfurled her injured limb. Her tentacles may have been soft, but they were nothing but muscle, meant for grasping and clinging and moving her through rough seas. He hovered amid them floating in the calm water, the bright orange of them startling against his cool grays. 

“I’ve never hurt myself before,” she said as he ran his fingers near the deep wound.

He glanced up at her. “You’ll have many scars from today.”

She breathed through her mouth and nodded. “I should sever the end.” She shivered at the thought. It was not bleeding as much as she expected it to. The water around him was not stained with red. 

“Probably,” he agreed. He lifted the part hanging there. She couldn’t feel it anymore. “You’ll still be able to swim.”

She half-scowled at him. “I know that. I have many working limbs.”

“I can do it.”

She blinked.

“With that.” He motioned toward her staff. “Did you make that?”

“Yes.” Her fingers fell around it again. “I live…where I live there is a lot of things to find. Manmade things. I don’t know where they came from.”

He kept his hand hovering there, waiting. It took a few minutes but she eventually handed the weapon to him. He twisted it in his hand. “I’m sorry if this hurts,” he told her.

She shook her head and he dipped under the water. There wasn’t much left holding the end of her tentacle to the rest of it and her body had already naturally begun to prepare for the loss of it. Blood curled into a cloud in the water as he cut the remaining flesh with the sharp metal. She winced and dragged the tentacle back toward her body. 

Rey pushed herself off the sand and dropped into the water. She wanted to be angry but she didn’t know why, so she didn’t say a thing about that. “I couldn’t have done that myself,” she said, feeling almost shy. He didn’t say a thing, though his eyes were dark and boring right into her. “Are you…all right?”

His nostrils flared again and he nodded. She remembered him saying he could _smell_ her. She did not often feel the need to camouflage herself though she knew she could. Her body flushed a few shades darker into a rusty red color against her will. “Have you lived here alone all this time?” she asked as he dropped her staff. It fell heavily through the clear water, settling into the sandy bottom.

“Yes,” he replied.

She frowned a little and felt the urge to curl her tentacles around him. She did not, though she did reach forward with her hand. He watched her with an intense gaze, slowly raising his own hand. He had sharper dark claws on the ends of his fingers that she did not, and his skin was smooth and cool while hers was decidedly warm and textured. 

Rey gave him a smile. “You’re not alone now.”

Kylo’s fingers clasped around her wrist. “Neither are you.” He tugged her closer and she did stretch out her tentacles then, circling gently around him to steady herself. He didn’t protest, gliding one of his hands over the nearest one, sending a delightful thrill through her body. She shivered, tentacles tightening a little. She wanted very badly to kiss him, and she followed her impulse, pressing her lips hastily against his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna base Sharklo off a great white, but they’re like…a little too massive, so he’s more of a tiger shark, about 14 feet long and a hefty 1,400lbs. which is still, y’know, MASSIVE. Rey is under ten feet long if she really stretches out. 😌 (I did too much research for these mermaids.) Anyway...my research brain wanted to scream about this.


	4. Part Four: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey recovers from her injuries and goes home to pick up her most prized possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! The last little bit, right into a Disney-approved ending. (hence the cloak 😏)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the little bit of time we've had with tenta!Rey and Sharklo.

They stayed in and around Kylo’s cave for a few days. Rey’s wounds got better. It would take a little while longer before they healed into scars, but she no longer mourned the loss of part of her tentacle. Kylo showed her around the rock formations where he made his home once the waters were safer. He even helped her catch some fish, which she greedily ate until she was full.

“I wanted to go on an adventure,” she told him one night, hands in his hair, tentacles keeping her close to him, his arms around her torso and head resting on her chest. He could breath without his gills, of course, but he couldn’t sustain a fast swim without them which is why he liked to always be moving. He didn’t mind staying wrapped up in them as she slept; he’d told her as much. “And I found you.”

“I can thank the currents for bringing you here.”

“I felt like I was searching for something for so long.” She frowned a little. “I thought you were going to kill me.”

“You are too pretty to kill.”

“Will you come home with me?”

“I am home.”

“I mean my home. I…I miss it. It’s safe. There is nothing here to find. The ocean is too big.”

Kylo pulled away from her and she let him go. “There is plenty more to explore if you want an adventure.”

She frowned a little. “There is something I left behind.”

He stayed still, sinking in the water a little. “We can go back for it,” he said, reaching a hand out. She circled a tentacle around his wrist. “And explore together.”

She tried to imagine him in her part of the ocean. He was very big, he may not even fit in the safe space she called home. Perhaps he was right. She nodded.

The journey took some time. She had been dragged farther away than she expected, but soon she saw the familiar land cliffs and then the large metal mountains. The waters grew stronger as they got closer. The waves tumbled and churned the waters. 

“You like it _here_?” Kylo asked, staying close to the island.

She grinned and propelled herself forward. These were the waters she knew. She knew how to tame them, when to stay still and when to move quickly. There were many dangers here and yet she didn’t show any fear as she slid through the waters. He followed more cautiously and she was _right_ ; he was almost too big to fit in most of the places she found that were safe from the tug of the current and waves.

He cut his finger on a sharp bit of metal as he tried to follow her. “How did you live here your whole life and never hurt yourself?”

Rey thought about it. “I’m very nimble,” she replied, taking him the long way around to the corridor in which she had been hit in the head with that mysterious red bladed weapon. “Wait here.”

She disappeared quickly, squeezing through small holes in the metal that she had never thought of as _small_ before. She came out in her home, where a lifetime of collected objects laid waiting. They were just _things_ , she told herself. And they could always come back here if they needed something. She was thankful to see that the man’s cloak was still there, though it had gotten a small hole in it from the sharp metal spike that held it in place. She bundled it in her arms and returned to Kylo, who was exploring to the best of his ability, inspecting the patches of nearby seaweed.

“I’ve got it!” She let go of the cloak and it spread out easily in the water.

Kylo swam over and clasped the fabric in his hand. “What is this?”

“It’s something from my first adventure,” she said, pulling the cloak to her shoulders. It floated in the water around her. “See?”

“Hmmm.”

“Come with me.” She reached for his hand and tucked the cloak under her other arm. She did not need her arms to swim. Neither did he, but sometimes he would stretch them out in front and then bring them down to his sides. She supposed that if he had human legs, that’s how he’d need to swim.

She brought him through the biggest openings she could find to one of the other places she knew that was safe from the strongest waves. She knew a couple places deep inside the hulking metal masses that were set above the ocean where sometimes she found amazing things to scavenge, but Kylo could not follow her there. And now that she’d found him, she did not want to be away from him.

This new place was a round chamber. She didn’t know what it used to be, but it was still mostly intact, and safe from the churning waters.

She let go of his hand and found a particularly sturdy, and also not so sharp, bit of metal to wrap a tentacle around. “It can fit around us both,” she said, lifting the cloak with her arms. “Maybe,” she added, frowning a little. Everything about her world had felt a little bigger before she met Kylo. Now she was realizing just how small her corner of the universe really was. 

Rey stretched out toward him, staying anchored with her one tentacle. “There are no creatures here. There’s barely any fish. You don’t have to be afraid,” she coaxed him over to her.

“I’m not afraid,” he said sharply. “Do you blame me for being cautious?”

“No,” she shook her head. She found it a little silly but she did _not_ say that. Instead, she guided his hands to her torso and pulled him close with her tentacles, twining around his fins and tail. She tugged the cloak around them both. It mostly fit and Rey had never felt so safe and comforted. She held the cloak closed with one of her hands. “Can we stay here for a little while?”

Kylo turned his attention to her, gently stroking where her hips flared into tentacles. “The water is angry,” he said.

“Always. But there are no beasts to fight.”

“We can stay,” he replied, leaning his head in, resting against her own.

“I still want adventures,” she assured him, putting her free arm around his shoulder, resting her hand at the base of his neck. “But…later.” She ran her fingers down his spine and over the curve of the secondary dorsal fin there.

His arms tightened around her and leaned in, curling his tail toward her. Her smile was caught in their kiss, her lip pricked by one of his sharp teeth. He kissed the blood away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me assuming Ben/Kylo’s cloak is literally the size of a blanket :’D and there we go! This was not supposed to get this out of hand, but I couldn’t stop myself from writing Rey find her fishy soulmate after being sparked by human!Ben.
> 
> You can check out the smutty sequel [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295657)!


End file.
